Dark Spirits
by KourinRedfox28
Summary: First story, hope you enjoy. I know this is a bad summary but read it and it's better. Lucy Heartfilia gets a new wardrobe and finds a surprise waiting for her.


Dark Spirits

**Gomen about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

_Run. Run as fast as you can. Just try to escape, you can't hide from me. I will always know where you are._

The voice echoed inside my head. I did as it said. I ran. Sweat was dripping into my eyes, stinging them. My arms and legs burned and felt like they were about to fall off, light blonde hair fanning out behind me, getting caught on small twigs.

_Run little rabbit, run._

The voice taunted me, making me even more frightened. I sensed something behind me and ducked. A branch about my size flew above my head.

_I'll always find you, my little rabbit._

I saw something black flash beside me then disappear. It was probably _him_. Twigs flicked my face, arms and legs, creating scratches. Trees seemed to reach out to me. Still I ran on. I don't know how long I've been running for but the voice was becoming softer and warmer, almost comforting. Something that felt suspiciously like a hand swept across my cheeks.

_You know you can't win._ It whispered this time in my ear. _I will always know where you are._

I gasped as I tripped on a small root, tumbling down a steep hill, colliding with rocks and shrubs.

I rolled to a gradual stop at the bottom and lay there, facing towards the tree tops. I tried to move but was too exhausted to even move my fingers. As I lay there I remembered how all this happened.

~Flashback~

"Sophie, we have to throw your wardrobe out. It's practically falling apart!" my mum, Layla Heartfilia explained as the men were taking it from my room. "Don't worry; I've already bought you a new one so you can start putting all your clothes away."

"But mum-" I started to protest.

"No buts young lady. You should have changed it a couple of months ago. The new one is waiting outside." With that she walked away.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't win this. Walking outside I blinked as I saw spots in front of my eyes. Shielding my eyes from the hot sun I Looked around to see what looked like a giant cardboard box. The men were getting ready to bring it in. I moved to the side, letting them pass, then followed and directed them to my room. After placing the box down the men went outside again. I heard the truck start up and drive off. I stared at the box, not knowing what to expect. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors. Going back to my room I started cutting the tape allowing myself to open it. Throwing the scissors on my bed, I ripped a corner of the cardboard and saw a dark wood. Curious I ripped the rest of the cardboard off and took it outside to put in the recycling bin. Having done that I walked back to my room and took what looked like protective plastic off it. Walking back I studied the wardrobe. It was a dark wood with intricate carvings. Placing my hand on the handle I opened the door and gasped, before shutting it again.

'What was that?' I thought. Taking a deep breath I opened it again expecting _it_ to jump out at me. I frowned. There was nothing there. I swear there was a pair of eyes staring at me from the corner.

'Must've been a mouse' I thought calming down. I looked up at the top and gasped, not from fright but from wonder. The top of the wardrobe was the night sky, with all the constellations in the right place. I ran outside to where my mum was.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I cried hugging her waist. She laughed tiredly and patted my head.

"I'm glad you like it." I looked up and saw how tired she looked.

"Why don't you go have a lie down?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's a good idea. I think I'll do that." She said to herself and left to go inside the house leaving me outside to soak up the sun rays. I walked back into the house, to my room and stood in front of the wardrobe. I shivered. Something was wrong with it. I don't know how I knew but something was just wrong. I looked over my shoulder at the mirror behind me and froze. There, in the reflection, next to a 19 year old girl stood a man in his early twenties. His black was shortish and covered his left eye. His right eye was a deep red, and looked as if it knew everything. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, with black vans. The corner of his mouth lifted and he moved to put an arm around my shoulder. I shivered again. I could actually feel something across my shoulders. I saw him move his head next to mine and felt a cold breeze brush my ear.

_'I've been waiting for this moment.'_

I shrieked and ran past the kitchen to see my mum walk out of her room. I felt something; probably _him _try to grab my arm.

"Mum! Move!" I yelled out. She looked at me shocked. Her face morphed into something like fury.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK!" she roared. The thing chasing me stopped. I gasped. Something was happening to mum. She was glowing white, gold hair rising to surround her face, wings growing out of her back. Her brown eyes were slowly changing to gold.

_You can't tell me what to do._ He hissed, turning into shadow and blending in with the dark walls of our house.

"Run." My mum told me strangely calm. I bolted out the door towards the forest on the other side of the road. I slowed down once I got to the edge. Half turning, I saw black and white lights, dancing around our house. But I knew it was a battle. All of a sudden the white disappeared and I knew mum had lost. I blinked trying to get rid of the tears that appeared in my brown eyes. Once I could see clearly, I saw the shadow start to make its way towards me. So I ran.

~End Flashback~

I tried standing up, using the trees as a support. Once up, I started moving, only to collapse after a few metres from the broken leg I had gained when I fell down.

_I know where you are. _The voice whispered. _I can help you. I can heal you._

I worked up enough courage to ask a simple question.

"Who are you?"

_The person who can help you, if you so choose. _It replied after a few moments.

"How? What are you? Why are you chasing _me_?" I demanded.

"I'm trying to obtain what was taken from me. My little rabbit."

The voice came from above me. I rolled onto my back to see _him_. He reached out a hand to me. After a moment of hesitation I took it. It was surprisingly warm. He pulled me to my feet, and into his arms.

"What and who are you?" I asked again, almost whispering. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, the hot air brushing against it, making me shiver.

"I am not what you think. I am what you are. You and I are the same. We are Dark but Light at the same time. It's just who and what awakens us that define who we are. But you can call me Rogue" He spoke slowly in a deep voice.

"But what _is_ that?"

"Your worst nightmare." He took a couple of steps back and bent his back, wrapping his arms around his belly, grunting in pain as two large black raven wings started growing out of his back. His hair lengthened to just below his shoulders and had white streaks in it. His nails lengthened too, creating a claw look. He looked up and I saw that he now had fangs, going over his bottom lip. I looked into his eyes and saw one red and one black. On his cheek and forehead were swirls, black and blue. He growled, low and feral. Before I had time to move, he had pinned me against a tree. He looked into my eyes and I saw a sliver of what looked to be sorrow, but it was gone before I was sure it was even there. He leaned forward and moved my shirt collar out of the way before biting my neck. I heard someone scream then realised it was me. Hot blood dripped down my neck. He ripped himself off and stood back panting. Just watching me knowingly. I kept screaming. I heard the back of my shirt rip as two large wings, just like _his _grew. Except they weren't black. They were grey. I looked at my hands to see my nails had grown and looked more like claws. My hair had grown even more, down to below my waist, except now it had white streaks in it. Somehow I knew my face had tattoos on it as well. I could stand like I didn't have a broken leg. The wound on my neck had healed, even though blood was still dripping out of it. I had stopped screaming by now. Instead I was whimpering.

"Pathetic" I whispered to myself not expecting him to hear. Rogue walked forward and grabbed my chin with his hand, pulling it up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"You're not pathetic." He said softly. "You're beautiful." I blinked at him.

"How can you say that to my face when you killed my mum?" I whimpered.

"She's not dead." He whispered.

"What?"

"She's not dead." He repeated louder.

"What? How? I saw her light go out."

"She simply ran out of energy and fainted, since she hasn't been in that form since you were born."

I collapsed. Looking up through tears I asked a question.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I would never kill my Mother-in-law." He said so softly I wouldn't have heard him, except this new…_Form_ seemed to come with enhanced hearing, eyesight and smell. I took a sharp breathe in. I looked at him in the eyes, trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't. I mentally scolded myself for becoming this comfortable with him. But I couldn't help it. It was like we were siblings, best friends. I closed my eyes for a second and saw flashbacks of rogue and me playing, when we were about 5.

He seemed to know what I was thinking because he looked up sharply and told me in a clear voice.

"See, you know me. I'm not evil. I wouldn't kill just because I wanted something. That's what my father would do. But I'm different, because I refuse to marry a dark one like myself. Instead I had chosen you. Because you changed me. Your mother knew that I had chosen you, and forced my father to ban me from approaching you. So I created that wardrobe, knowing that your mum would buy it for you. That's what allowed me to go inside your house. All I had to do was awaken the spirit inside you and you were mine." He finished explaining and took a deep breathe. He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about hurting you but it had to be done for you to awaken. Will you forgive me?" he asked. Before I knew what I was doing I had nodded. He smiled and approached me, forcing me back against the tree again. He stroked my cheek with one of his hands and leaned in. I closed my eyes not knowing what to expect. I could feel his breathe on my face.

"I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" was the last thing I heard before it all went blank.

**Comment about what you think. But no flames. otherwise my dear friend over here will eat them.**

**Arigato!**


End file.
